


The Princess and Her Dog

by ld0316



Category: Simple Plan (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ld0316/pseuds/ld0316
Summary: One day in the town of forks there lived a werewolf who was very lonely but would not allow people to be near him for he feared of hurting those close to him, but On the other side of the world there lived a princess she  was beautiful, kind, and had a great singing voice. You would think they would be the least likely to get together, well you’ll just have to find out if the princess can train the dog to have no fear or will the dog train her to be her true self? we shall see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters, they go to their respective persons. I only own the idea of the story.

Story Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9iedJ9lsEM&list=PLFDSJfmJBXpM7nPwtwu3feWZqJMOD1AOw&index=4 

*One day her father king Scott Swift came to his daughter’s room and knocked on the door*  
Princess Taylor: come in.  
King Scott: *opens the door and smiles at his daughter* hello taylor, how are you this fine morning?  
Princess Taylor: i’m well father, is there something you need?  
King Scott: *he comes into the room and sits on the bed next to his daughter* well there is one thing we must discuss. *he gives his daughter a small smile*  
Princess Taylor: *she has a concerned look on her face* what's wrong father?  
King Scott: it seems that the neighboring kingdom is going to go to war.  
Princess Taylor: with who father?  
King Scott: with us.  
Princess Taylor: *taylor goes slightly pale* b-but father we have been their allies for years, why now?  
King Scott: no one really knows, but for your safety i'm sending you to a secluded town.  
Princess Taylor: but father i don’t want to leave you and mother! *she yells while hugging her father*  
King Scott: *he hugs her back* i know and we don't want you to leave either but you'll be the next queen, he have to keep you safe and besides you won’t be alone you can bring one of your friends.  
Princess Taylor: *she sits up and smiles at her father* do you mean it father?  
King Scott: *he smiles down at his daughter* of course.  
Princess Taylor: thank you father, i better go tell her! *she kisses her father on the cheek then... 

cliffhanger!!! haha sorry don’t kill me, i hate cliffhangers to. but don’t worry i’ll post more.


End file.
